


WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021: Визитка

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021: Визитка

Зачем вообще нужны ГП-фики с персонажами от пятидесяти и старше? Казалось бы, поттериана — история про магическую школу, роман воспитания, и поэтому самые интересные герои в ней подростки, в крайнем случае взрослые в кризисе среднего возраста... Мы попытаемся разрушить этот стереотип и рассказать вам, почему герои 50+ тоже круты.

**Причина 1. Больше героев, хороших и разных!**  
Все знают кучу хороших фанфиков про декана Слизерина, а про декана Хаффлпаффа?

[ ](https://ibb.co/YNP733k)

**Причина 2. У персонажей 50+ больше жизненного опыта.**  
Никогда не хотели влезть в шкуру Альбуса Дамблдора? Пожить в викторианской Англии вместе с Батильдой Бэгшот? Конечно, сложно написать персонажа на 99 лет старше Гарри Поттера и впятеро старше самого автора, и не факт, что это обязательно получится, но попробовать можно.

[ ](https://ibb.co/SJMDHDN)

**Причина 3. Смена точки зрения.**  
Почти все события канона мы видим глазами Гарри. А как насчёт посмотреть на замок глазами Хагрида? Или на Снейпа глазами его мамы? Или увидеть мир с точки зрения большого живого кресла?

[ ](https://ibb.co/HGCKTj7)

**Причина 4. Это горячо!**  
Некоторых кинкуют длинные бороды, или разница в возрасте, или, скажем, аромат козьего стада столетней выдержки.

[ ](https://ibb.co/1TPxhP7)

**Причина 5. Взаимодействие.**  
Между некоторыми в каноне искрит. Реально искрит.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2cP7zKN)

**Причина 6, далеко не последняя.**  
Наконец, иногда немолодые персонажи просто ужасно милые.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tsVtFBq)

Для тех, кто долистал до конца: [приходите](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AQV9N0cv2wMBRoWtP1AXzXK__p6SXrhINNthq_atzi8/edit#rangeid=1063826340) к нам играть, мы маленькие, но упоротые!


End file.
